lovely doll
by Ryuuki Nadhyra
Summary: Gelap , suram , dan mengerikan . itulah yang dapat ku gambarkan pada ruangan itu saat aku membuka mataku . di hadapanku ada seorang pria yang tersenyum dengan senyum dengan senyum kejahatan . aku takut dan saat itu juga aku kabur
1. Chapter 1

Someone POV

Gelap , suram , dan mengerikan . itulah yang dapat ku gambarkan pada ruangan itu saat aku membuka mataku . di hadapanku ada seorang pria yang tersenyum dengan senyum dengan senyum kejahatan . aku takut dan saat itu juga aku kabur

End someone POV

.

.

.

.

.

**NARUTO ****MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY ****©RYUUKI NADHYRA**

**GENRES : FRIENDSHIP / ROMANCE**

**MAIN PAIR : SASUSAKU , NARUHINA**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia berlari . langkahnya kecil . berambut panjang indigo dan memakan dress panjang berwarna biru gelap . tingginya kira – kira hanya sekitar satu meter dia berhentiwajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan "aku dapat bergerak. A..aku hidup!" ujar gadis itu . Ya gadis itu sebenarnya adalah boneka yang dapat hidup . dia berjalan pelan sambil melihat tangannya .

Dia berhentii saat melihat ada segerombolan orang yg menghajar satu orang pemuda . gadis itu bersembunyi dibalik tiang listrik (ingat! Dia hanya boneka kecil) saat orang orang itu pergi melewtinya dia berpura pura menjadi boneka . pemuda itu babak belur . pemuda yang babak belur itu lalu mengambil boneka tersebut . "kau juga dibuang ya?" Tanya pemuda itu kepada boneka itu . akhirnya pemuda itu membawa boneka tersebut bersamanya

.oOo.

Pemuda iu sampai di sebuah asrama . lalu dia memasuki kamar tidurnya . terlihat seseorang berambut gelap sedang membaca buku di kasurnya . "dobe! Apa yg terjadi padamu?" Tanya pemuda berambut gelap tersebut . "aku tidak apa – apa" kata pemuda yang di panggil dobe itu "jangan bilang kalau kau di hajar akatsuki lagi?"kata pemda berambut gelap yang bernama sasuke itu "ah , sudahlah teme . ini aku tidak apa –apa . ohya , tadi aku menemukan ini"pemuda yang di panggil dobe ini menunjukkan sebuah boneka yang di temukan nya di dekat tiang listrik di mana dia dihajar habis – habisan oleh akatsuki tadi "lihat! Dengan begini sakura punya teman" kata pemuda yg di panggil dobe , sambil meletakkannya di dekat meja belajar mereka disamping boneka gadis berambut soft pink pendek dengan dress panjang berwarna merah "aku meletakkannya bukan kareka aku suka naruto!"kata sasuke "jangan bohong . aku sering melihatmu mencium sakura" kata Naruto "ah sudahlah!" sasuke menutup bukunya dan hendak pergi "hei! Teme? Mau kemana?" kata naruto bertanya "mencari udara segar" kata sasuke singkat "aku ikut" kata naruto sambil mengejar sasuke "terserah" kata sasuke .

.

.

.

.

Setelah sasuke dan naruto pergi yang tertinggal hanya kedua boneka tersebut di kamar . boneka indigo itu menghela nafas dengan wajah pasrah . dia melihat keseluruh ruang kamar dengan tiba – tiba ada suara yang memanggil nama nya .

"hai , kau bisa bergerak dan berbicara juga ya?"Tanya sebuah boneka berambut merah muda "ka-kau juga?"Tanya boneka indigo "tentu saja ,ohya nama ku sakura namamu?"Tanya sakura sang boneka softpink "saat di jalan pemuda itu memanggil ku hinata" kata hinata sang boneka indigo "wah! Hinata , sepertinya kita sama , aku juga ditemukan … tapi di temukan oleh sasuke" kata sakura sambil tersenyum "sa-su-ke" Tanya hinata bingung "oh maaf aku lupa , suke itu pemuda yang berambut gelap tadi… dan yang membawa mu ke sini itu naruto , pemuda yang berambut kuning jabrik" kata sakura menjelaskan "apakah dia selalu seperti itu? Selalu dipukul sampai wajah dan tubuh nya terluka?" Tanya hinata ke sakura "terkadang dia bisa saja menang melawan mereka . itu semua adalah pekerjaan dari akatsuki . mereka itu kelompok yang ditakuti dan mereka selalu menghajar orang seperti naruto , tapi saat ini incaran mereka hanyalah naruto" kata sakura panjang "kenapa mereka sejahat itu?" Tanya hinata " entahlah!"kata sakura singkat dan lalu melanjutkan " padahal di akatsuki salah saku anggta dari mereka adalah kakak dari sasuke" kata sakura menjelaskan "lalu, bagaimau kau bisa hidup sepertiku?"Tanya hinata untuk yang kesekian kalinya "mungkin sama sepertimu hidup . aku tidak tau siapa tapi senyumannya menakutkan"kata sakura dengan ketakutan "berarti aku adalah kelinci pecobaannya yang kedua?" Tanya hinata "ya begitulah . tapi tenang saja kita aman disini karena naruto dan sasuke akan merahasiakan keberadaan kita disini" kata sakura sedikit menenangkan "ya tentu saja kita kan boneka ?kalau sampai kita ketahuan mereka akan di tertawakan" kata hinata "kau benar tapi menurutku sasuke tidak menganggapku seperti boneka"kata sakura sambil tersipu malu

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan – jalan mencari udara , sasuke dan naruto pun pulang ke asrama dan ke kamar mereka . terlihat bahwa luka di tubuh dan wajah naruto telah di obati "wah , melelahkan ya hari ini?" kata naruto . sasuke sedikitpun tidak menghiraukan kata – kata naruto . mereka membereskan tempat tidur mereka untuk tidur . sebelum tidur sasuke mencium sakura . pipi sakur berubah menjadi merah " hei teme ! memangnya enak ya mencium boneka . aku penasaran" kata naruto "kenapa tidak mencoba sendiri saja ? kau kan punya boneka?"kata sasuke sedikit kesal terhadap tingkah naruto "eh?! Benar juga !"naruto mengambil hinata yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya . ketika naruto hendak menggambil hinata wajah hinata berubah menjadi semerah kepiting rebus . dan ketika naruto mencium hinata wajah nya berubah menjadi semerah tomat , naruto langsung bingung ketika melihat wajah bonekanya berubah menjadi berwarna merah seperti tomat naruto bingung melihat wajah hinata yang seperti itu "teme! Kenapa wajah hinata memerah seperti ini?" Tanya naruto bingung "sakura juga begitu" kata sasuke polos "aku fikir itu hanya perasaanku saja" mendengar kata – kata naruto dan sasuke , wajah sakura yang semulanya merah berubah menjadi pucat pasi . sehingga membuat sasuke dan naruto bertatapan "sudahlah kita lupakan saja" kata sasuke "iya lagi pula ini masalah sepele" kata naruto

.

.

.

.

Setelah mencium boneka mereka masing – masing naruto dan sasuke membasuh wajah dan menggosok gigi mereka dan langsung tidur dan mematikan lampu tidur yang berada si kamar asrama mereka

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 12 tengah malam . hinata masih bertahan menjadi boneka "eh hinata? Apa kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya sakura serambi berbisik . hinata masih diam dengan wajahnya yang memerah "sebaiknya kita memcuci wajah kita dulu ayo"ajak sakura ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajah mereka

.

.

.

.

Hinata pun membasuh wajahnya berkali – kali "kau sepertinya tidak suka ya kalau dicium naruto?" Tanya sakura sedikit heran "a-aku hanya… hanya tidak terbiasa dengan ini bagaimana dengan mu ?"kata hinata sedikit gugup "aku sudah dering sih !" kata sakura "apakah sasuke melakukannya setiap hari ?"Tanya hinata "yak kau benar setiap hari . setiap hari sebelum dia tidur . kenapa? Akau yakin kau pasti akan terbiasa dengan ini " kata sakura sambil tersenyum "benarkah? Apa kau yakin?" Tanya hinata bimbang "tentu saja" kata sakura .

Setelah mereka berbincang – bincang tiba – tiba saja sakura terpleset dan masuk ke dalam bak washtafel yang masih di guyur oleh air kran "aduh! Bagai mana ini?" kata sakura khawatir "ayo aku bantu kamu naik sakura" kata hinata seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk membatu sakura naik . tapi karena pinggiran washtafel terlalu licin , akibatnya hinata juga ikut jatuh kedalam washtafel dan mereka bertatapan lalu tertawa

.

.

.

.

Di pagi hari sasuke dan naruto bingung kenapa baju boneka – boneka mereka bisa basah "aneh? Kenapa ya boneka nya bisa basah" kata naruto bingung "hn?" kata sasuke singkat dan mungkin tak peduli "hei teme! Kenapa tidak kita ganti saja baju mereka?"kata naruto "kau benar . baju mereka terlalu kuno" kata sasuke "sebaiknya buka saja baju mereka sekarang dan kita keringkan lalu kita cari baju yang baru" kata naruto "hn! Baik lah" kata sasuke . tangan naruto dan sasuke mendekat kearah sakura dan hinata . sakura dan hinata berkeringat banyak . saat tangan sasuke dan tangan naruto hampir mendekat ke badan sakura dan hinata seketika sakura dan hinata berteriak "JANGAN!" teriak mereka

Tbc

Fanfiction by : my friend miss S.H

Makasih atas semua yang sudah mau membaca fic ini

Fic yang tidak sebagus fic yang lain

Akhir kata review please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura dan hinata berkeringat. saat tangan naruto dan sasuke hampir mendekat seketika sakura dan hinata berteriak "Jangann!" teriak sakura dan hinata . mendengar itu naruto dan sasuke langsung terdiam "oh tidak!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**NARUTO ©MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY ©RYUUKI NADHYRA**

**GENRES : FRIENDSHIP / ROMANCE**

**MAIN PAIR : SASUSAKU , NARUHINA**

**Chapter : 2**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"oh tidak" kata sakura dengan wajah pasrah "a-anu k-kami bisa jelaskan" kata hinata gugup . tiba – tiba naruto tertawa lepas sedangkan sasuke hanya tersenyum menahan tawanya "a-apa ada yang aneh?"kata hinata gugup " ternyata , kalia benar – benar bisa bicara dan hidup ya!" kata naruto bersemangat "kami sudah tau tentang kalian" kata sasuke "sejak kapan?"Tanya hinata "sejak semalam , kami mendengar pembicaraan kalian di kamar mandi"lanjut sasuke "dan kamu langsung menyusun rencana agar kalian berbicara" kata naruto dengan senyum lebarnya "dengan bdegini kau menjadi milikku selamanya" kata sasuke dengan senyum menyeringai kearah sakura .

.

.

.

.

Tok …tok…tok…

Sasuke dan naruto langsung menyembunyikan boneka tersebut ke dalam lemari di bawah washtafel kamar mandi mereka . naruto yang membukakan pintu ternyata yang datang adalah Karin dan shion . "Karin , shion? Ada apa? Me-mengapa kalian kemari?"Tanya naruto sedikit gugup "aku kemari untuk melihat saudaraku" kata yang ternyata memang bersaudara dengan naruto "lalu shion ?"Tanya naruto pada shion "aku datang kemari karena Karin memaksa ku untuk menemaninya kesini" kata shion sambil melirik Karin yang sekarang malah duduk di sebelah sasuke "naruto apa kau baik – baik saja? Luka akibat kau di pukuli oleh akatsuki itu tidak parah bukan?"kata shion perhatian "aku baik – baik sja kok" kata naruto , seentara shion memperhatikan naruto dan Karin malah memperhatikan sasuke. Di dalam lemari sakura sangatlah kesal dengan kedatangan Karin dan shion ke kamar sasuke dan naruto "memangnya ada apa dengan mereka?"Tanya hinata " mereka itu terlalu memaksakan perasaan sasuke dan naruto!"kata sakura kesal "aku benci mereka" lanjut sakura "lalu kita harus bagaimana? Apakah kita harus memunculkan diri keluar? Tidak mungkin bukan?" kata hinata "memang sih!"kata sakura yang ternyata masih saja kesal . kemudian keduanya menghela nafas mereka

.

.

.

.

setelah mereka berdua sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Karin dan shion tidak mendekati sasuke dan naruto tiba – tiba saja hinata melihat ada sesuatu yang bergerak – gerak di dalam lemari tempat mereka di sembunyikan sasuke dan naruto "e-e a-anu sa-sakura apa itu?" kata hinata sambil menunjuk kearah sesuatu yang bergerak – gerak di dalam sana . sakura melihat dengan serius dan terkejut saat ada yang melihatnya "KYAAA!" teriak sakura dan hinata bersamaan

di luar lemari Karin yang mendengar ada teriakan dari dalam lemari langsung bertanya kepada sasuke "suara apa itu?"Tanya Karin " eh? I-itu bu-bukan apa – apa" kaata naruto lagi – lagi sedikit gugup "seperti nya aku memang mendengar suara dari dalam lemari itu?" kata Karin lalu mendekati lemari tersebut , tapi tangannya di pegang oleh sasuke agar tidak bisa membuka lemari tersebut "jangan buka lemari itu!"kata sasuke tapi terlambat shion telah membukanya dan tiba – tiba banyak sekali semut dan laba – laba keluar dari lemari itu "KYAA!" teriak shion dan Karin yang langsung berlari keluar "se-semut dan laba – laba? Kok bisa ada disini?" Tanya naruto heran "oh , disitu ternyata kalian!"kata shino yang tiba – tiba ada di depan pintu kamar sasuke dan naruto "ja-jadi semua hewan – hewan menjijikkan itu punyamu?"kata naruto "ya benar . mereka keluar dari sarang yang telah ku buat"kata shino sambil menunjukkan peternakan semut dan laba – laba yang telah dibuatnya . lalu entar bagaimana caranya dia memasukkan hewan – hewan itu kedalam sarangnya tanpa perintah dan kemudian shino pergi naruto dan sasuke langsung tersadar bahwa di dalam lemari tersebut masih ada hinata dan sakura "sasuke! Sakura dan hinata masih di dalam!" kata naruto yang langsung meihat kealam laci . saat mereka melihat sakura dan hinata di dalam lemari yang mereka temukan adalah hinata dan sakura yang telah pingsan dengan wajah pucat

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tadi hinata belum juga tersadar dari pingsan nya , berhubung karena sakura telah sadar dia mencoba untuk membangunkan hinata "hinata! Bangun!"teriaknya sambil menggoncang - goncangkan bahu hinata , dan hinata pun mulai membuka matanya dengan perlahan – lahan "kau baik – baik sajakan hinata?"kata sakura "i-iya a-aku tidak apa – apa sakura , dimana sasuke dan naruto?"kata hinata yang sedang mencari – cari sasuke dan naruto di ruangan ini "mereka sedang sekolah hinata" kata sakura sambil membantu hinata untuk bangkit . saat hinata melihat keadaan ruangan tersebut hinata sangat kaget , karena keadaan kamar yang sangat berantakan "a-apa yang terjadi sakura?"kata hinata sambil melirik ke sakura "oh itu , mereka tadi mencari semut beracun milik shino yang hilang" kata sakura menjelaskan " se-semut beracun?"kata hinata yang sedikit takut "tenang saja hinata . semutnya sudah ditemukan kok"kata sakura sambil tersenyum "syukurlah , kamar ini terlihat sangat berantakan… bagaimana kalau kita bersihan?"kata hinata "boleh tapi mungkin perlu waktu yang lama"kata sakura sambil berfikir dan tiba – tiba saja sakura langsung menarik tangan sakura untuk membersihkan kamar sasuke dan naruto , kemudian mereka langsung membersihkan kamar ke-dua pemuda tersebut

.

.

.

.

Kelas XI-2 kelas dimana sasuke dan naruto belajar. Seluruh murid di kelas ini hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang mereka hadapi sekarang . mereka sedang menghadapi ujian yang sangat sulit dan lagi pengawas ruangan mereka adalah tsunade . tapi karena kejeniusan dua orang ini , mereka tidak perlu merasa pasrah dengan ujian apapun yang akan diberikan kepada mereka . sasuke dan shikamaru , ya mereka sangat la berotak jenius terlihat dari wajah mereka bahwa mereka sangat lah santai mengerjakan soal – soal tersebut . jam 12.00 siang ini adalah waktu dimana hasil pekerjaan yang mereka kerjakan harus dikumpulkan "baiklah waktu sudah habis. Kumpulkan lembar jawaban kalian"kata tsunade sensei tegas "apa! Tapi aku-aku belum siap!"kata naruto khawatir dengan kertas jawabannya yang hanya berisi namanya saja "iya , aku tidak bisa konsentrasi , karena tadi pagi aku belum sempat sarapan"kata chouji "akamaru merobek – robek catataku , maka dari itu aku tidak dapat belajar" kata kiba sambil menunjukkan buku catatannya yang telah robek "tidak ada alas an!"kata tsunade sensei dengan suaranya yang keras sambil memukul meja , dan karena itu semua murid terdiam . akhirnya mau tak mau mereka harus merelakan kertas jawaban mereka harus dikumpul . setelah terkumpul semua mereka pun keluar kelas untuk istirahat "hah! Baa-chan memang sangat lah menyebalkan!" ucap naruto kesal sambil melipat tangannya di belakang kepala kuningnya " itu bukanlah salahnya itu semua adalah salah mu naruto mengapa kau tidak belajar saja tadi malam bersamaku?"kata sasuke "hah? Kau tahu bukan? Bahwa aku tak pernah punya waktu untuk belajar? Aku kan selalu pulang dalam keadaan ter…"kata – kata naruto terhenti saat dia melihat deidara dan tobi melintas "wah! Kudengar nilai mu buruk ya?"kata deidara mengejek pada naruto "jangan ganggu dia!"Kata sasuke membela naruto dengan sikap dinginnya "tenang , tobi kan anak baik , jadi tobi tidak akan mengganggu naruto kok!"Kata tobi sambil tersenyum di balik topeng lollipop nya "memang bukan kau tapi bisa saja orang lain .dasar anak baik betopeng manis!"kata sasuke "apa kau tidak apa – apa naruto? Jangan terlalu di khayati perkataan mereka"kata sasuke seraya membantu naruto tenang "iya aku baik – baik sajaa!"kata naruto sambil berusaha menampilkan senyum palsunya "baiklah mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh pergi tanpa sepengetahuanku dan kita akan belajar lebih giat untuk memperbaiki nilai mu" kata sasuke lalu tersenyum ke arah naruto "baik aku akan menuruti perintahmu"kata naruto tegas sambil member hormat kepada sasuke "hmph! Seperti majikan yang sedang mengajari anjingnya kalian!"kata orochi sensei yang datang secara tiba – tiba "wah, ocimaru sensei eh… ma-maksudku orochimaru sensei"kata naruto sambil tersenyum garing "yah tidak apa – apa kau memanggil ku seperti itu tapi hanya untuk kali ini saja!"kata orochi sensei yang langsung pergi "dia itu aneh ya?"kata naruto "mencurigakan sekali dia"kata sasuke penuh selidik "sudahlah dobe ayo kita kembali ke… dobe !"saat sasuke melanjutkan kata – katanya naruto telah hilang entah kemana. Sasuke tidak mau mencarinya dia langsung kembali ke asrama

.

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 24.00 tengah malam . disaat naruto pulang , sasuke sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya . naruto pun ikut tidur dan langsung naik ke atas tempat tidurnya tanpa menyikat gigi atau membasuh wajahnya dengan air . untuk ke sekalinya naruto terluka lagi. Dan semua itu dapat ditebak , itu adalah ulah akatsuki . hinata yang menyadari kepulangan naruto hanya dapat memandang naruto dari jauh . "ayo obati saja hinata , obati lukanya , aku tau bahwa kau menyayangi naruto bukan?"Tanya sakura sambil menyenggol bahu hinata"i-iya aku akan mengobatinya"kata hinata . hinata pun mulai turun dari tempat meja belajar naruto dan sasuke lalu pergi ke kamar mandi , berhubung karena di dalam kamar ini tidak ada obat – obatan jadi hinata akan mengompres lukanya naruto. Setelah hinata sampai di kamar mandi disana tidak ada mangkuk dan handuk kecil , dan tanpa fikir panjang hintata menggunakan tangannya yang terbuat dari kapas dan membasahinya , sehingga tangannya pun menyerap air tersebut dan menjadi basah

.

.

.

.

Setelah membasahi tangannya hinata pergi ke atas tempat tidur naruto dan meletakkan tangannya pada luka yang terdapat di wajah naruto "hinata…"kata naruto yang ternyata belum terlarut dalam mimpi "terimakasih hinata… tapi jika kau hendak mengobatiku bukan begini caranya" kata naruto yang lalu memeluk hinata . spontas wajah hinata langsung berubah menjadi memerah tapi dia tetap membiarkan naruto memeluknya . melihat itu sakura merasa iri , jadi sakura pergi keatas tempat tidur sasuke "sasuke… bolehkah aku tidur bersamamu?"kata sakura "hnn!"jawab sasuke tanpa ekspresi lalu sakura pun tidur di samping sasuke

.

.

.

.

Sasuke pulanng sekolah lebih lama dari pada biasanya karena dia mendapat tugas tambahan . tapi begitu masuk ke kamar sasuke tidak menemukan apapun termasuk naruto , hinata , dan sakura . tetapi ada secarik kertas yg berisi beberapa kata – kata mungkin ini adalah surat "jika kau ingin boneka itu kembali Ambil boneka ini kalau kau bisa AKATSUKI" isi surat itu memang membuat sasuke jengkel . "hmph! Sialan!"kata sasuke dan langsung pergi keluar . naruto ternyata sudah membaca surah itu terlebih dahulu . sasuke pergi ke pinggil sungai , karena biasanya akatsuki ada disana . Dan benar saja dugaan nya , dia melihat naruto yang sudah babak belur "DOBE!"teriak sasuke sambil mendekati mereka "apa yang kalian lakukan?" kata sasuke dan tiba – tiba pein langsung memukul sasuke di bagian perut . itachi mendekati sasuke "kau telah mempermalukan keluarga kita sasuke keluarga uchiha . dan kau harus mendapat hukuman yang setimpal!"kata itachi yang langsung memukuli sasuke dengan tangannya sendiri sampai sasuke terluka "sebagai kahir pertemuan kita , ucapkan salam dengan boneka kesayanganmu ini!"kata deidara yang menunjuk ke arah tobi yang memegang sakura dan hinata "buang boneka itu tobi! Sekarang!"kata deidara "tobi kan anak baik… jadi sasori saja yang membuangnya ya?"kata tobi manja sambil memberikan boneka tersebut ke sasori "kenapa harus aku? Zetsu saja !"kata sasori sambil memberikan boneka tersebut ke zetsu "air akan tercemar dan akan membuat tanaman – tanaman di pinggiran sungai akan mati perlahan – lahan"kata zetsu "kau saja deidara . aku tidak tega untuk membuang boneka ini ke sungai"lanjut zetsu sambil memberikan boneka itu kepada deidara "ha? Kenapa harus aku? Aku yang memerintahkan kalian? Kenapa aku juag kena?"kata deidara . tiba – tiba boneka itu di ambil oleh Konan dan konan langsung membuangnya ke sungai "sudah selesaikan?"kata konan santai . semua nya teridam . itachi langsung memperingatkan sasuke agar sasuke tidak mengejar boneka itu "jika kau mengejak boneka jelek itu akan memberitahukan sikap perempuan mu yang mencintai boneka itu kepada ayah!"ancam itachi ke sasuke , lalu akatsuki pergi meninggalkan mereka sasuke tidak bisa mengejar boneka itu karena arus sungai yang sangat deras jadi , sasuke membawa naruto yang terluka lebih parah , untuk di obati di klinik sekolah .

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan sasuke termenung dikelas . mereka masih memikirkan sakura dan hinata . bel berbunyi . semua murid masuk ke kelas masing – masing . Tsunade sensei masuk kekela bersama dua orang siswi "baiklah . hari ini kalian akan kedatangan teman sekaligus murid baru . ayo silahkan perkenalkan nama kalian "hai teman – teman . namaku haruno sakura senang berkenalan dengan kalian "kata murid baru tersebut yang bernama sakura "namaku hyuuga hinata"kata satu lagi murid baru tersebut yang bernama hinata . sasuke dan naruto tersentak . setelah mereka memperhatikan sakura dan hinata dan memang benar dugaan mereka bahwa itu adalah boneka mereka yang telah hilang dibawa arus sungai . tapi ada yang membuat sasuke dan naruto sedikit bingung mereka menjadi manusia sungguhan . sepanjang pelajaran naruto dan sasuke terus memperhatikan saura dan hinata terus dan terus , sampai – sampai mereka mengikuti sakura dan hinata sampai waktu istirahat

.

.

.

.

"teme, apa kau percaya bahwa itu sakura dan hinata? Kata naruto "entahlah aku tidak tahu . sikap mereka sama"kata sasuke "aku tidak percara apa yang terjadi pada mereka?"kata naruto sedikit bingung .dibelakang sasuke dan naruto ternyata ada orochi sensei "mereka adalah kelinci percobaanku"kata orochi sensei dingin "wah sen-sensei"kata naruto gugup "apa maksudmu?!"kata sasuke sambil memperhatikan mata orochimaru "aku menemukan mereka di tempat sampah dan aku membuat mereka hidup , tapi sayangnya mereka kabur dan saat aku mencari – cari mereka aku menemukannya di pinggiran sungai mereka sedang mengeringkan diri mereka . kemudian aku membawa mereka dan aku membuat mereka hidup seperti manusia seperti pada umumnya"kata orochimaru menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya "be-berarti mereka memang benar sakura dan hinata!"kata naruto bahagia sambil menghadap sasuke dan meletakkan tanganya dikedua bahu sasuke "iya , tapi aku telah menghapus semua ingatan mereka , agar mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi terhadap mereka apa lagi tentang percobaan itu"kata orochimaru lagi "apa?! Kau menghapus ingatan mereka? Termasuk ingatan tentang kami?"kata sasuke kaget "tentu saja dan kalian juga harus kehilangan ingatan kalian tentang mereka"kata orochi sambil melakukan sesuatu , entah apa yang di lakukannya yang membuat naruto dan sasuke tak sadarkan diri

.

.

.

.

Akamaru menjilati wajah naruto untuk menyadarkannya "uaah! Apa yang kau lakukan anjing bodoh!"kata naruto sambil memberisihkan wajahnya dari liur akamaru . akamaru yang mendengar kata – kata naruto langsung menggigit naruto "hahaha ! bagus akamaru!"kata kiba sambil mengusap kepala anjing besarnya itu "kenapa kalian ada disini?"Tanya sasuke sedikit bingun yang ternyata sudah sadar "kami menemukan kalian pingsan di koridor sekolah jadi kami langsung membawa kalian ke asrama" kata shikamaru menjelaskan "apa yang terjadi pada kalian?"Tanya kiba "entahlah aku sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun"kata naruto sambil memijit – mijit pelipisnya "naruto sasuke . kami datang!"kata Karin dan shion serentak bersamaan "dan kamu juga bawa teman bartu lihat?"kata Karin sambil menunjukkan sakura dan hinata "haii"kata sakura dan hinata serentak "hai aku uzumaki naruto dan ini uchiha sasuke temanku senang berkenalan dengan kalian"kata naruto sambil menunjuk kearah sasuke. Mereka saling melempar senyum . dan ternyata naruto dan sasuke telah benar – benar kehilangan ingatannya tentang sakura dan hinata . mereka bersenda – gurau dikamar sasuke dan naruto . tanpa ada satupun ingatan mereka tentang boneka . akankah mereka akan mengingat semua tragedi yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka?

END

Waaahh! Ternyata selesaai juga ini fanfic

Gomen ya buat semua bahwa saya telat mempostingkan

Fanfiction ini maaf yang sebesar – besarnya

Terima kasih ya buat kalian yang udh mau ripiu fanfic jelek saya! ^^

Sampai jumpa di fanfic saya yang baru ^^

**WALL REVIEW**

Guest1: kedengaran tapi hanya sasuke dan naruto saja yang mendengarnya . terima kasih atas review nya ya ^^

Blue-senpai : thankyou atas reviewnya ^^

Guest 2: thankyou yaa reviewnya ^^

Hyuuzumaki Shadowink NHL: mereka memanglah boneka yang dapat hidup jadi gak ada awal mula nya ^^ saya juga suka pair sasusaku naruhina ^^ . terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya ^^

Ami saku chan : iya^^ makasih ya sheilaa ^^ doumo arigatou gozaimasu atas reviewmu ^^

.5437 : arigatou gozaimasu ^^

makasi banyak dan sampai jumpa lagi ^^


End file.
